The present invention relates to an improvement in poppet-type valves, and particularly to those having replaceable deformable sealing inserts.
Valves used in oil well mud pumps are subject to severe abrasion and wear. The sealing element in such valves may need to be replaced after only a few hours of service. In some designs the sealing element is mechanically fastened so that it may be replaced separately. However, the mechanical fasteners tend to fail, for example, through loosening of a threaded element or a snap ring. A lower cost fastening method is provided by bonding the sealing element to a metal valve member. But this does not permit separate replacement of the sealing element. Another disadvantage is that materials which bond well do not have the best wear resistance.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a poppet-type valve member having a replaceable insert of deformable material which is attached in a manner significantly extending its service life.